Legend of Omega: The Dwarf and The Gray Dragon
by Zanzetkuken the Great
Summary: Armok's influence is assumed to spread only over those universes he creates. However, there are times when he acts outside of the boundaries that others conform to. And when he does, his reasons are cryptic, only understood when seen in retrospect. Whether his actions are beneficial or not remains only to be seen in retrospect. (M to be safe for violence and language)


**Well, I feel as if I took way too long in getting this out. Reading Homestuck and some of the fan comics is why, as well as working on my school's play. Random Fact: Took a week and a half to finish Homestuck itself, but the rest of the time was taken up by fan comics. Enough boring you with meaningless details, you came here for the story.**

**Also, if you have only read 'Legend of Omega: the Last Human' (T for language and some minor violence), or 'A Dwarf and a Gray Dragon' (M for higher level of detail and frequency of violence and more frequent use of strong language), then I suggest you go back and read the other, because I am bringing in aspects from both storylines, so unless you do so, you will become lost.**

**Disclaimer: You know what goes here. Do I really need to type what goes here out?**

* * *

_"You know, I really don't know whether to classify what happened after entering that tent as either a blessing or a curse. On one hand..."_

_Omega was shoved to the side as another individual spoke up. "Enough of the long spiels, just tell the story!"_

_Omega stood up off the ground, "Getting impatient, Solon?"_

_"We don't need your commentary anymore! I withstood it just for the areas I wasn't there for, but now that we have reached events that I was taking a part of I don't need your opinions! You've repeated them multiple times!"_

_A dragon glides into view. 'Frankly, you are making it worse Solon.'_

_The dwarf looks indignantly upon the dragon. "What do you mean, 'worse'?"_

_The dragon looks upon him with the same imparitial expression, 'You're just making this unnecessary section far longer than it should be.'_

_Solon stares for a few seconds before saying, "I'll leave when he leaves."_

_Faream pauses for a few seconds before replying. 'Fine then.' He then telekinetically throws both of them out of the area. The dragon then turns towards you, and says, 'All right, where were we?'_

* * *

-Omega-

The fabric of the structure tore behind the blade. When the cut was large enough, a few of the encampment's soldiers had rounded the edge of the tent, Omega had already dived into the tent. Within seconds, he realized how screw over he was for even attempting to enter the camp.

The cheetah's staff and cloak were a definite match for the hermit's, but there were some minor differences that were tell-tale signs that the cheetah standing before him was not the hermit that had spoken to Spyro and Cynder in Avalar. Most noticeable was the slightly smaller build signifying the cheetah was only around the beginning of adulthood, and the slightly more reddish hide. There was one more minor difference that would have been noticed if a person had seen the hermit before. The staff's glow was a fair deal darker, almost as if responding to the lack of an event of significance.

However, this not being the exact entity that Omega and Silonya were looking for was not the problem. The problem was the dragon whom was speaking to the cheetah. The gold scaled electric dragon could be recognized across most of the empire, as the predicted next in line to become the electric guardian.

'Well, shit.' Omega thought when he saw the mildly amused dragon. The dragon decided that moment to speak, "Well then, this is a fortuitous event. Both the child of the hermit and the snatcher of Ember are here."

'I thought electric dragons spoke quickly.' Omega thought. 'Either this guy is unusual, or he has something ready that is going to majorly make a mess of things for me. As the dragon spoke, Omega heard commotion outside from some of the camp's guards...

* * *

-An Unknown Time in the Past at an Unknown Location, Possibly not Even on the Same World-

Bones scraped against the adamantine armor of an entity. Without a word, the entity brought down a silver warhammer, sending the animated remains flying, his adamantine blade cutting into a demon upon his other side. With the breathing space gained, the dwarf was able to see the battlefield around him. It had been years since anyone had heard anything from the general area surrounding the fortress of Bronzefire. It may even have been millennia before anyone even had the thought to attempt to reclaim it. That is, unless the demons inside had finally managed to break open the gates of the fortress and begin to wage war against the civilizations of the planet. And all of the wars had just managed to finally calm down for some time, too. And of course, as usually happens when a giant threat like this would come up, the civiilizations that did not share a race went to war with each other in order to prevent any of the others to get the glory of defeating the demons. So of course, the whole task was left to the adventurers who didn't give a shit about who got the glory, only that the world continued existing.

A roughly 19 year old man in gray dragon scale armor approached Solon. Solon turned to him, and said, "I get the feeling that you would have a better use as dragon, rather than as a human, Faream."

The man grinned. "You only say that so that you can get more kills, than me."

Solon gave a mildly angered look at the man, "Screw kill counts! I want to liiiiivv- Demons!"

Solon turned towards the six charging demons, and watched as three were quickly picked off of the ground. He didn't question why, he just attacked the ones that remained. His hammer swung directly towards the face of one, crumpling it flat from the force of the blow and skillful targeting. The force of the ricochet allowed the dwarf to rebound off, and use his sword to bisect the head of the demon horizontally, they internal fluid flying back, and becoming acidic to the third demon, melting its face enough that it could be dispatched by a light backswing of the hammer. Solon looked up just in time to see the dragonfire from Faream obliterate the third demon that was lifted up.

Faream landed in dragon form, armor having reformed into his regular scaled hide. The dragon sent the telepathic message, 'You should have had those worshipers give you the transformative ability as well.'

Solon just glared at the dragon, "Hell no. Magic can go fuck itself. If it can't be done through regular hard work, then it ain't worth it."

Faream feigned injury, sending the sarcastic message, 'Ouch. My pride I gained by saving your life multiple times by being the only dragon to have the ability to manipulate the ten primal forces of reality.'

"Shut up!"

'I didn't _say_ anything.'

"You know what I mean!"

'No, I don't, please elaborate.'

"Shut up!"

'I didn't say anything.'

This type of banter would continue throughout most of the remainder of the battle. Even as they fought the demons to the gates and through the fortress, this did not stop. Even as the final other adventurers were cut down as they cleared out the fortress, it did not stop. Even during the colossal battle in the arena, where the former mayor of the fortress turned demon necromancer was killed by them and Solon was forced to switch over from his then broken silver warhammer to his older iron version, the banter did not stop. Not even when the fortress was cleared, and the adamantine of Solon's armor and blade was broken down to seal the adamantine cone, after which he switched over to his tarnished bronze armor and steel shortsword, trapping them in hell with the infinite demons, the banter did not stop. It did stop, however, when they leapt into the eerie glowing pits, where Faream drained his final reserves of power over water, fire, earth, air, lightning, ice, shadow, light, mind, and time, as well as the final stock of adamantine, that went unused above, to seal over all of the pits did it stop. However, rather than being slain, they were instead transported, because the universe wasn't finished with them just yer. Armok wasn't finished with them just yet.


End file.
